Winter Musings
by Shimmerwings
Summary: *final chapter up* A trio of loosely connected, highly fluffy, sometimes silly ficlets, set during winter. Slash.
1. Popcorn

**Title: Winter Musings**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Synopsis: A trio of loosely related, highly fluffy and silly ficlets about the progression of Jack and David's relationship, set during winter.**

**Chapter synopsis: Jack gets very distracted. David eats popcorn.**

**Category: Slash, romantic fluff.**

**Warnings: Extreme levels of rather silly musings. Shortness.**

**Feedback: Please. I heart constructive criticism. No, really, if you have any comments on writing style, characterization, etc etc, please tell me. **

**Notes: Sorry for the long period since my last post. End-of-term college stuff kicking my bum.**

I figured out how to get italics to show up! Well, someone else did and told me, but you get the point.

**********************

Distant, dreamy eyes.

Cold-flushed cheeks and wind-teased hair.

Slow, thoughtful chewing.

Pursed lips, then--_oh god_--long, lazy licks up his fingers. Back down.

"Jack?"

Jack started, catching himself staring. The tips of his ears began to burn. He had to focus. On words. Not on eyes and fingers and lips--but, dear god, what he imagined doing to those lips . . .

"Jack?" David's voice was more insistent now, concerned.

Jack swallowed, hard, with a throat gone suddenly dry. "Yeah, Dave?" That had sounded normal enough, right? Not like he had been staring at his best friend, watching him and wanting to be doing more than watching. Right? He sure hoped so.

"Are you all right? For a minute there you were looking kind of out of it." 

David was looking closely at him, head tilted slightly to the side in that way he did that always made Jack want to answer his questions and make him smile. Well, almost everything David did made Jack want him to smile. And laugh. And look at him with that glowing, happy look on his face. And . . . suddenly, it wasn't just his ears that felt hot; it was his whole face. _Listen to me, soundin' like Race does when he's got himself a new girl._

"I'm fine," he choked out. David didn't look very convinced, so he continued. "Just a little warm, is all." 

That much was true. His face felt like he'd been sitting too close to a fire. It was beginning to seem like deciding to share that bag of popcorn had been a bad idea.

"Warm?!" If anything, David sounded less convinced. "Jack, it's freezing out here. I'm surprised it hasn't snowed yet." As if to prove his point, he suddenly shivered, pulling his coat tighter.

Jack resisted the urge to slide closer to David and wrap his arms around him. He was already sitting close enough to brush shoulders every so often. They were both perched on a low wall outside Central Park, their last few papers forgotten for a bit while they took a break. That's why they'd split the cost of a striped bag of popcorn from the Polish vender. It had been steaming hot and they had been cold and tired. 

Until David had started eating, that is. Then Jack was all too warm. It wouldn't have been quite so bad if he hadn't been so _David about how he ate popcorn. He had taken a small, tidy handful and placed one piece in his mouth at a time, swinging his legs idly as he concentrated on whatever it was he had been thinking about. Drawing out the torture unintentionally, as Jack watched each white kernel slide past slightly chapped lips . . ._

"Jack!"

"Whaa?" Damn, he kept getting distracted.

"You're acting really strange. That's the third time I called your name just now." David bit his lip then nodded sharply. He slid down off the wall, tugging at Jack's sleeve. "C'mon, I think you need to get inside. Let's hurry and finish selling."

"Sure, Dave." Jack hopped down. He grabbed his papes. "Sounds fine to me," he added absently. Jack sighed, stepping away from the wall. 

Where he collided with David, who hadn't moved.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay?" he asked quietly, blue eyes concerned. "You _are_ looking flushed. Maybe you're sick."

Jack started to shake his head, but David's hand was on his forehead and it was so very cool on his warm face except it wasn't helping with the blushing.

He cleared his throat and David yanked his hand away, looking embarrassed. "I'm sorry. That's just something my mother always does . . . " he trailed off and it seemed like he was having a flushing problem of his own. Different reasons, of course, but the sight was funny. 

"No problem." He grinned, drawing an answering grin from David. One that made his heart flutter and his thoughts go back to popcorn and eyes and fingers and lips . . . 


	2. Reading glasses

**Chapter synopsis: Jack calls David charming. _A Christmas Carol_ brings back memories. **

**Warnings: This waxes SO maudlin at the end. Fear, fear!**

**Feedback: *wild-eyed pleading* Oh, _please_, give me feedback. Especially of the constructive variety.**

**Notes: I couldn't help myself with the sap. I really couldn't; it just came out of nowhere.  Whoah, and I actually did research, of a sort. 'Cause I've never actually read _A_ _Christmas Carol _myself. So, um, yeah . . . enjoy.**

Crunch--If you read this, lol. I was looking at your stuff to try to figure out what you'd like for a First Reviewer™ award. You like Skittery and Race, right? Which one would you like best in a story? Or would you rather have a brief cameo in one of my stories or something? 

*************************************

A low laugh escaped David's lips. Smiling, he lifted a hand to turn the page.

"Well, well."

David froze, fingers hovering in the air.

"Jack?" he asked warily. Not that he really needed to ask; he'd recognize the warm timbres of Jack's voice anywhere. He just wanted to put off the moment when he'd have to look up and see the smirk on Jack's face. In fact, maybe if he just kept his head lowered like this Jack wouldn't say anything.

"Who else?" No such luck. He could _hear the grin. "Aren't you even gonna say 'hey', Davey? I'm wounded."_

A wry smile fought its way onto David's face. He shook his head, ruefully, and admitted an early defeat. There was no way he could win this battle. He looked up slowly.

Jack leaned casually in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest. David caught his breath. Standing there, face flushed from the cold outside and hair hanging into his eyes, Jack was . . . well, 'beautiful' wasn't a word he'd usually use to describe Jack, but it was close enough.

'Teasing' was the next word that came to mind. Jack was smiling hugely, laughter in his eyes. David shifted in his seat at the table and forced himself to concentrate on that. _Not on how much I wish he would kiss me. Or even just want__ to kiss me._

"I'd believe that a lot more if you weren't smiling so much." Jack's grin widened. David sighed. "Go on, get it over with."

"Get what over with?" 

Jack would have been the picture of innocence if his voice hadn't been shaking with suppressed laughter. David could feel his face heating up.

"Jack . . ."

"I like them."

David stared in surprise. That wasn't what he'd been expecting. Jack uncrossed his arms and came further into the room.

"They make you look smart." He paused then laughed. "Well, smart_er_, anyway. And…charming, I guess is the word."

David opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Charming? Absently, he reached up and adjusted the position of his glasses.

Jack was smiling fondly now, as he took a seat across the table from him. David couldn't help smiling back, his face still warm. _Charming?_

"I didn't know you wore glasses, Dave. And you still haven't said hello to me."

David laughed. "Hey, Jack. I'm glad to see you." He meant it, of course. He was always happy to see Jack. "They're reading glasses. I only have to wear them when I'm, um, reading."

Jack snorted. "No kiddin'." He rubbed a hand over the tip of his nose. "My nose is frozen. You wouldn't believe how cold it is out there."

That drew another laugh from David and a sympathetic shiver. "Oh, I believe you. I went out earlier this afternoon and it was freezing then. Frozen slush everywhere. I can't imagine what it's like now that it's evening." He shivered again. "I love winter, but I get cold so easily."

"Yeah, I noticed that," Jack answered. "Gotta make you glad you ain't sellin' papes out in this."

"I guess," said David hesitantly. Every time he was reminded about how he had to quit selling with the newsies, he felt sad. Not that having his father healed and back at work was a bad thing. He just missed the daily company of the boys he had fought Pulitzer with. He still got to see them on weekends and every so often during the week, but sometimes it seemed like he was an outsider again. Except for with Jack, who still came by frequently.

Jack seemed to sense some of what he was feeling and changed the subject. "So what're you readin' that's so funny? I heard you laugh when I came in."

"'A Christmas Carol'. I felt like it fit the season after coming in this afternoon." He'd liked the story ever since he'd had to read it for school several years ago.

"Yeah?" Jack said softly, a strange expression on his face. He leaned over the table to look at it. "What's so funny about a bunch of ghosts?"

David smiled. He wasn't surprised that Jack knew the story. Jack was a lot smarter than he let on to most people.

"Just this one passage I was reading." He looked up at Jack, who nodded at him to go ahead. He scanned the page until he found the lines. "'Mind! I don't mean to say that I know, of my knowledge, what there is particularly dead about a door-nail. I might have been inclined, myself, to regard a coffin nail as the deadest piece of ironmongery in the trade.'

"It's from the--" David trailed off as he looked up at Jack.

Jack's eyes were closed and his face was strangely unguarded. David felt his heart twist. He'd never seen Jack look so vulnerable before. After only a slight hesitation, he reached out and placed a hand on Jack's arm.

"Jack?" he said quietly.

Jack started and his eyes flew open. Just as quickly, his face started to close off and he pulled his arm away. David tightened his grip. It pained him to think about Jack hurting and not being able to tell anyone.

"Please, Jack, "he said even more softly. Jack froze, looking at him guardedly. He swallowed, but continued. "Tell me what's wrong. You can trust me."

Jack stared at him for a long moment then nodded abruptly.

"I . . . I've never told anyone else this before." He laughed shakily and ran his free hand through his hair. 

David nodded and removed his hand.

"I, well . . . that story brings back memories," Jack started hesitantly. "Good memories, mostly. But, um, it reminds me of my mother."

Comprehension ran cold through David. Jack's mother was dead and if the story reminded him of her no wonder he had reacted that way. He suddenly felt guilty about making Jack so unhappy.

"Jack, I'm so--" he began, but Jack cut him off.

"I know what you're gonna say, Dave, and there's no reason for it. Like I said, they're good memories." Jack paused then went on. "Before she died, she would read it every year. She would read parts out loud to me. Especially the part with the, uh, ghost of Christmas present because I liked that part the best."

Jack blinked rapidly, but then smiled at David. "I guess you readin' out loud just kinda reminded me of that. Not in a bad way," he added quickly. "I always felt safe when she read to me. Like…well, kinda like her voice was wrapped around me." 

David's heart was suddenly beating too fast. _He made Jack feel like that?_

_I love him_.

He cleared his throat nervously, looking at Jack in wonder. "I could keep reading. If you want."

Jack's smile was brilliant. "Sure."

It was a start.

**************************

Spartacus-- Ah, my faithful reviewer. God bless you, every one . . . *ahem* I mean, thank you for the reviews. I heart them.

Serori--*snickers* "Popcorn eroticism". I'm so never getting over that. Or living it down. Crap.


	3. Cookies

**Chapter synopsis: Jack is invited to the Jacobs' on Christmas Eve.**

**Warnings: Insane amounts of sugary fluff. You HAVE been warned. I take no responsibility for any dentist bills or sudden cases of diabetes caused by it.**

**Feedback: *uses Jedi mind trick* You will leave reviews…**

**Notes:  I know that the Jacobs are Jewish, but I really wanted to do a Christmas thing with their family.  Sorry.**

Enjoy and happy holidays to all!

***************************************

Muffled sounds of laughter drifted into the dim hallway and rosy light spilled out from under the Jacobs' door. Jack paused, hand poised to knock, suddenly uncertain. He shifted, listening to the sounds of happiness. 

_They don't need me in there._

Jack dropped his hand, a small frown tugging at his lips. Sure, he'd always been welcome with the Jacobs before, but would he be _now? It was Christmas Eve and all, and they were a family. He couldn't be a part of that, not really._

He sighed. He should leave, but David had invited him. Had seemed pretty happy about it, too.

_*Jack, you've gotta come. It wouldn't be right without you.*_

_ Jack smiled at the memory of David excitedly grasping his hand and the quick kiss that had followed. He shook his head. There was no way he could turn David down, so he might as well stop worrying. He knocked._

"Come on in, Jack!" a voice said almost immediately. Mr. Jacobs.

Jack pushed the door open and stepped inside. What he saw rocked him back on his heels in surprise.

Mrs. Jacobs' normally tidy kitchen looked like a band of bakers had set up camp there. He eyed the scattered piles of cooking bowls and supplies. A band of _crazy_ bakers. Sarah stood by the table, a rolling pin in her hand, giggling. Jack's eyes flicked past her, though, to the back of the room where Les had cornered a laughing David. 

Both had streaks of white on their faces and arms. David held his hands up in surrender and, as Jack watched, Les leaned forward and ran a finger down David's nose, covering it with a band of flour. Jack laughed as David clutched his chest and slid down the wall, groaning theatrically.

"You're dead!" Les cried. "I win." 

David opened one eye and stuck out his tongue at Les.

"Now, now, David. If you're dead you can't move, so no sticking your tongue out at your younger brother." David grinned and promptly went limp. Jack glanced at Mr. Jacobs, who had come to stand next to him. Mrs. Jacobs sat watching her children, a fond smile on her face.

"Quite a sight, isn't it?" Mr. Jacobs placed a hand on Jack's shoulder. "I hope the flour 'war paint' doesn't scare you away," he said, chuckling.

Jack felt himself grinning hugely. "I dunno," he said, pretending to be thoughtful. "I think the flour is an improvement for Dave. Suits him."

"Hey!" David protested, still lying on the floor. "Just wait until--" he broke off, abruptly sneezing. He smiled sheepishly as everyone laughed, and pulled himself up. "Just wait until Les gets _you," he continued._

Jack just shook his head, laughing. "Me an' Les are pals. He'd never kill me. Who'd show him all the secrets to sellin' papes, then?"

"And how would he help us make these cookies if he was dead?" Sarah gestured to the dough that was rolled out onto the surface of the table. Jack suddenly became aware of a slightly spicy scent in the air. "Gingerbread," she said to his questioning look. 

David pulled Jack towards the table. "My favorite kind," he said, grinning. Jack returned the smile, warmed through by the happy looks David kept sending him and the easy way the whole Jacobs family accepted him. "We make them every Christmas Eve and Ma always lets us mess up the kitchen."

"Within reason!" Mrs. Jacobs called distractedly, busy sewing something.

"Yes, Ma!" Sarah, David, and Les chorused, the way they were laughing suggesting this was something they were used to. Before Jack could feel out of place, he felt something cool and hard being pressed into his hand.

He glanced at it. Flat, worn metal twisted into the shape of a star. David smiled at him, blue eyes sparkling. "You get to cut the first shape."

Heart skipping giddily, Jack returned the smile. "Cookies, huh?" He bent his head, pressing the cookie-cutter into the dough. He tried to convince himself that this was a silly thing to be so happy over, but it didn't work. All his worries from earlier seemed so pointless now. 

By the end of the night he had flour in his hair and his tongue was burnt from eating hot cookies, but Jack was sure he hadn't had this soft and happy feeling since before his mother died. David walked him outside after everything had been cleaned up and Les was asleep in bed.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay the night?" 

"It'd be great, but I don't think I could sleep that close to you without slippin' up and kissing you." He smiled at David. "Plus, I want to give you some time alone with your family."

David shook his head and slipped his hand into Jack's. "You _are family. Ma and Papa think of you as their son, Les thinks of you as his new big brother, and Sarah spoils you like you were Les' age." _

"What about you?" Jack teased. A grin and a quick squeeze of his hand from David.

"I'll have to show you what _I_ think about you tomorrow when we're more alone."

Jack winked. "I'll hold you to that."

With a laugh, David let go of his hand and stepped back. "Merry Christmas, Jack."

"Merry Christmas." 

**************************************************

Serori-- If I ever include a Mary Sue in my stories, immediately shoot me. I'm glad you enjoyed, and point taken about the quote from Jack. You'll find I edited it a little, but I kept the general idea. Go singing in alleys. 

Crunch--I'm glad you like my stories so much. I always look forward to your reviews. J I'm working on getting my characterization of Skittery down so I can write your story. Check out _Stickball_ and tell me how I'm doing so far. Fuzziness-inducing _is what I'm shooting for… _

Spartacus-- Whoo! Hard work is rewarded with new chapters by you. Does this mean I get a new chapter again? *hopeful look*

See, Jack and David apparently worked out that they both loved each other. Still, Jack admitting all that to David, and David offering to read for him, are the most blatant admissions of love I can imagine outside actually saying the words, lol.

Krazy Kat-- Glad you like. Jack's not actually "secretly" smart. Most people don't credit him with the intelligence he has, though. He did say during the movie that he read the newspapers and he had a pretty good grasp of political stuff. Plus, anyone who knows the word "conflagration" can't be that dumb, lol. I really dunno what happened with Sarah. These ficlets have big gaps of time between them and anything could have happened, you'll find. Mostly I'm focusing on the relationship between Jack and David, so none of the other newsies were mentioned. And you're right; he probably would turn red if he thought about that around anyone else.

Skywise-- Please don't cry. I updated and everything. I'm glad you enjoy fluffy Jack/David-ness as much as I do.


End file.
